


We Got This

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [102]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt and Blaine’s daughter feels neglected and turns to her Uncle Hunter for help.One-shot based on the song We Got This by A Day To Remember.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 4





	We Got This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Something was rubbing up against Kurt’s face when he woke up from his peaceful slumber. He couldn't quite make out what it was since his eyes were half open, but when they adjusted to the light, he saw that it was a foot resting under his chin. A rather small foot. 

He looked over and Blaine was still asleep which only meant one thing, it was their daughter, Starr. Almost every night she ended up in bed with them, plus Kurt has noticed she's been very distant from them.

Kurt moved her foot and sat up hearing his babies whine down the hall.

He groans while rubbing his face and left Starr with Blaine in bed while he followed the whining. He walked into the babies’ room seeing them both standing up in their cribs.

"Morning my little sunshines. You're up early." He smiled, pinching his son's chubby cheek. He picked Owen up first then picked up Hayden and brought them downstairs. He sat them down on their play mat quickly so he could get their highchairs ready.

Kurt placed Hayden in hers then Owen in his before getting out some baby puffs putting it in the tray for now while he made real food.

It was Christmas Eve and he couldn't believe how fast his babies were growing. They were already ten months old. Starr turned five in November. She was halfway to being ten, which was so scary. Their little baby was going to be in the double digits soon. Kurt sighed thinking about all his babies growing up and leaving him and Blaine. Although their nest won't be empty for a while, considering, it was still a sad subject to think about.

The puffs kept the babies occupied for a little bit and Kurt got the food cooking in the pans.

Since their bedroom was right above the kitchen, he could hear shuffling upstairs. Heavy feet pounded on the floorboards as they came downstairs.

A loud yawn startled him from behind and he turned to see Blaine was standing there stretching. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his dad bod was really showing but Kurt still found it hot that he had a little pudge on him. It was sexy. 

"Morning baby." Blaine walked over and placed his hand along Kurt’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Morning." Kurt greeted then went back to cooking and while Blaine went over to see the twins.

As the food finished, another guest joined them downstairs.

Poor Starr looked like a wreck. Her hair was a mess and she had a pout on her lips while rubbing her eyes.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at her. She was an exact replica of me. Same attitude, same everything, except she has Blaine’s nose and his eyes.

"Good morning princess." He greeted his first born, ruffling her curls. 

Starr mumbled something in response and walked over to the table. She stood in front of Blaine and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. He picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Did you sleep well, babes?" She shook her head, still looking tired. "What time did you come into our room last night?" She shrugged while yawning. "Another bad dream?" She nodded again. 

Kurt sighed and brought the food to the table so they could eat.

He sat in front of the babies while Blaine and Starr fed themselves. Once they were done, Kurt changed the babies and got them ready for their day.

Blaine quickly threw on a shirt and sat on the couch while holding Hayden. Owen was laying on his playmat, playing with his feet. He was very infatuated with them.

Starr came over looking a little more lively and stood very close to their Christmas tree.

"Daddy, can I open one?" She asked knowing Blaine would say yes.

"No. You have to wait until tomorrow." Blaine tells her and she pouts. "But-I said no!" He harshly replies.

She huffed before marching over to Kurt. "Momma, can we do something today?" She asked, sitting beside him. 

"Like what? It’s Christmas Eve, we’re supposed to be spending time with family." Kurt says while playing with his daughter’s hair.

"Yea but I want to do something fun. You never have time for me anymore." She whined. 

"Well sweetheart, we have to take care of the babies too. You're not the only one around here anymore." A frown appeared on her face. "What do you want to do today?" He asked and move her onto his lap.

"Can we make cookies?" She asks, her face lighting up.

"Cookies? I guess, let me make sure I have everything though. What kind of cookies do you want to make?" 

She thought about it for a second, tapping her chin with her finger. "Hmm, um sugar cookies with icing." 

Kurt couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. "Okay. I'll go gather everything up and call you down when I'm ready."

"Okay!" She cheered and scurried off somewhere. 

"So that means I'm on baby duty?" Blaine asked and Kurt nods, answering his question.

Kurt picked up Owen from the floor and brought him to the couch with Blaine. "Go see your daddy." He placed the baby beside Blaine, who was now sandwiched between the two. Kurt laughed at them then went to the kitchen.

Once he found all the ingredients, he called Starr down and she was at his side in seconds.

\---

It felt good getting to spend time with Starr. They were having a lot of fun. Kurt hasn't seen her smile this much in a while.

"Momma I-Kurt! Can you come here please?" Starr’s smile faded quickly while she mixed the cookie dough.

"Yea I'll be up in a sec!" Kurt sighed hoping she wouldn't be mad at him. "I'll be back babe." He kissed the top of her head and ran upstairs. "What's the problem?" He asked, peeking his head into the babies’ nursery.

"Can you change her? Owen isn't feeling well and his diaper is never going to see the light of day again." Blaine spoke while aiding to their ill son. Kurt walked over to Hayden’s crib seeing tears in her eyes and picked her up.

"C'mere sweet girl." He laid her down on the changing table and quickly changed her but she was still crying. "Shh, shh. You're okay baby girl. Momma's here." He cooed hoping she would stop.

"I'm gonna take him to our room and lay with him for a little bit." Blaine said, walking out of the room. 

Kurt nodded and sat in the rocking chair with Hayden. Her cries were still going but they turned into soft whines. About twenty five minutes later, she was finally asleep. He couldn’t help but feel sleepy himself so he placed her in her crib then carried on into his own room, finding Blaine asleep with Owen on his chest. They looked so peaceful so Kurt figured there was no harm in joining them. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Kurt woke up hearing the tv on and saw Blaine was awake as well as Owen. He felt a small weight in front of him and looked down seeing Hayden was sleeping beside him, assuming Blaine brought her in there.

It was dusk outside but something felt off.

Kurt’s nose twitched when it was hit with the aroma of something baking. Then it actually hit him. He sat up with a loud gasp realizing what he had done. He forgot about Starr.

"Fuck!" He shouts, scaring Blaine and the babies. 

"What?!" Blaine’s eyes were wide as Kurt bustled out of the sheets he was tangled in.

"Starr!" He then ran downstairs finding her asleep on the couch with an unexpected guest sitting beside her.

"Nice of you to join us." He said and Kurt sighed, placing a hand over his chest that she was okay.

"Hunter, I can explain. I-Save it!" Kurt shut his mouth, knowing Hunter was going to rip him a new one. "Do you know how heartbroken your daughter sounded over the phone? Do you know how heartbreaking it is hearing your niece say her parents forgot about her? That's right you don't because clearly you don't care. She called me to come over, since you guys were busy with something else when this was supposed to be meant for you two." 

Kurt swallowed past the hard lump in the back of his throat feeling tears prick at his eyes. "Hunter, I'm sorry. I…” Kurt didn’t even know what to say. 

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." 

This was all his fault. She's probably lost her trust for him and Blaine now. 

"You should go. Be with your fiance." Kurt looked down feeling every single person in the world stare at him because of his actions.

"Should I? Your daughter only seems to like me at this point. I don't want her to feel neglected...again." 

Kurt nods his head and kindly gestures for Hunter to leave.

Hunter sighed and leaned over to wake up his niece. "Starr, Starr wake up baby." She stirred a little bit and opened her eyes. "I have to go baby, it's getting late." She clung onto him tightly and began to cry. "No! Please don't go! Don't leave me here! They don't love me anymore! They forgot about me!" That hit Kurt’s heart with so much force it shattered into a million pieces. His own daughter thinks they don't love her. "I'm sorry Starr, but I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. Call me if you need anything at all. I love you." He hugged her and she didn't look like she was going to be letting go anytime soon.

"I love you too." Her voice was raspy and she was crying. Hunter kissed the top of her head and walked out the door to his car.

She curled up into a ball on the couch and stayed there. "Starr, I..." She ran right past Kurt and upstairs to her room slamming the door. He jumped at the sound and was left in the middle of the living room feeling his world come tumbling down.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaine came downstairs and over to his husband. 

"I'm such a terrible mother. I can't believe I forgot my own baby." Blaine knew what Kurt meant and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Just give her some time. She can't be mad at us forever babe."

"You don't know that, Blaine. I've really upset her this time. I wouldn't be surprised if she stopped talking to me." It was hard to think that their five year old had much hate for him.

Blaine eventually let go of his husband and told him the babies were asleep again in their nursery. He told him he was going to check on Starr to make sure she was okay.

Kurt walked to her room and knocked on the closed door. "Baby, are you okay?" He waited for an answer, but nothing. He wasn't going to try again and just went back downstairs.

Her cookies were made and iced sitting on a plate. He sighed then plopped myself down on the couch.

He stayed up almost the whole night just thinking. They had put out the gifts a little while ago and just sat there staring at the tv.

**-Morning-**

Kurt woke up on the couch and the living room whole was lit up from the snow outside. It made everything bright and white and clean. 

Blaine came downstairs holding the twins and sat them on the floor. 

"Where's Starr?" Kurt asked, hoping she would be behind him.

"She's asleep. She came into the room again last night and held my hand the whole night. She probably thought I was going to leave her." That was so heartbreaking for Kurt to hear.

"I'm gonna go wake her up."

Blaine nodded and sat with the twins on the floor.

When Kurt got upstairs, he found Starr curled up against Blaine’s pillow. He walked over and sat on the bed. "Starr, wake up baby. It's Christmas." He quietly whispered. Her eyes opened and she was staring at him. She turned her body around so that she wasn't facing him. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I can't take back what I did. I know that but can you please forgive me. I'm sorry for letting you down. You just need to understand that raising three kids isn't easy but we try our very best. Babies are small and are still learning so they need to be helped a lot. I'm sorry if you felt daddy and I were ignoring you or forgetting about you. I don't think we could ever forget you. You're our baby and you will always be our baby. No matter how old. You're our first born and that makes you ten times more special than anything else." She turned back around and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"C'mere." Kurt held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "I love you so much Starr. Daddy loves you so much too. You're still our baby and we never want anything to happen to you because you're too precious to be upset. You're our shining star." He whispered, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

"Mommy, please don't forget me again." Her words felt like he could finally breathe again. "I won't ever forget you baby girl. I promise." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled and wiped away his tears. They sat like that for a few minutes before going downstairs so she could open her gifts.

Kurt and Blaine sat together watching their kids open their gifts while enjoying Christmas. They all meant so much to them and Starr looked so happy with everything she got. Kurt was happy she was back to being herself. 


End file.
